A Graceful Fall
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Percy and the crew go to LaPush. Nico has a girlfriend. and a sister? Percy has a sister - Nico's girlfriend .Nico has a sister too. No Percabeth. Leah imprints. Brady imprints. Crazy. Just Crazy.
1. Chapter 1

This story once belonged to owlcityluvr12. I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson Series

* * *

><p>We are going to La Push Washington! I guess I should probably introduce myself. I am Grace Jackson, sister of Percy Jackson, and daughter of Poseidon. I am BFF's with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I am currently dating Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Our dad's aren't too happy about that, but at least they haven't killed each other (or us). Yet.<p>

Where was I? Oh, right, La Push, Washington. Don't ask me why we're going. All Chiron said was that we were ordered by our parents. I remembered that conversation. _Just us?_ I'd asked. He nodded. So I have no clue. Sorry. But I was very excited to learn were taking the train. And now, stepping off the train, I am so excited! It rains all the time here! We looked around for some sign of who was supposed to pick us up. Annabeth read best, so when she found it first, nobody was surprised. We ran up to the guy holding the sign, who was supposed to be named Jacob Black, according to dad. "Jacob Black?" I asked, just to be sure. Because let me tell you, he was tall and buff.

He nodded and asked, "Grace, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, right? Well where's your luggage?" As we made our way toward the luggage carousel, Jacob chatted nonstop about how we would be living in this huge mansion right next door to his, how he hoped we could cook... as I tuned him out, I could tell everyone else was doing the same. We grabbed our suitcases with our weapons, while Jacob took our duffel bags.

As we drove home, he just kept yammering. Wow, he could talk pretty fast. When we got home, we started up towards our rooms. WHICH. WERE. AMAZING. Really. My carpet was sand colored, and my walls were blue, but my bed was sea green. It had stuffed sea animals all over it, and the pillowcase had dolphins on it. I screamed a scream of joy, at the exact same time as Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I had to see their rooms, too.

Annabeth's room was, well, architecture-y. I'm not an architect, so I'm not sure what everything was. Percy's room was exactly like mine, except he didn't have any stuffed animals, and his pillowcase had sharks, not dolphins. Nico's room was black. That's it. His pillowcase was black, and so were his carpet, bedding, and walls, and ceiling even. I had a feeling an artist-y god did this.

We all came down the stairs to find a bunch of boys like Jacob, and one girl. The girl's name was Leah, and she and Percy kept staring at each other, like Nico and I do. Weird, huh? Annabeth, and one of the boys, Brady I think, looked at each other, again, like Nico and I do. The oldest man, Sam, took Leah and Brady aside to talk to them, then they took Annabeth and Percy for walks. I briefly wondered what it was about, before Nico pulled me outside in the woods.

We walked until we found a creek, at which point Nico pushed me in. I growled at him- which made his eyes widen. I hopped out of the creek and chased him. I almost won, but then he cheated. He hopped into a shadow, just as I swiped at him. Damn shadow traveling. I looked around, but couldn't see him. I heard a laugh and felt arms put themselves. I turned and I was looking into the eyes of my true love. Nico DiAngelo. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back enthusiastically.

Suddenly, there was a dark laugh from one of the shadows. We jumped and turned to look into... well, the creepiest face I've ever seen. Really.

She was wearing black eyeliner, very thick. She had on purple and silver eyeshadow, the kind that shimmers. She also had black hair with 4 white streaks. She had black skinny jeans, and a black short sleeve 'Madonna' shirt. She was wearing black converse hi-tops. The creepiest thing about her though, and you'll think this is strange, was that she had 'I heart ?' written on the back of her hand. Wasn't that a Taylor Swift song? Yeah, yeah it was. Weird. Anyways, back to the girl.

She was smirking at me. "Nice Catch, bro," She said, not taking her eyes off of me. I looked at her in confusion. "Celeste, leave." Nico said. I turned to him, and he whispered, "I'll explain later." Celeste laughed and said, "OK bro, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just thought I'd let you know that dad don't approve." "How do you know that?" Nico all but screamed in defiance. Celeste just kept laughing. Her last words were, "Remember, bro, best damn spy in the world. And Olympus. And the Underworld." She stepped into the shadows, and was gone.

CELESTE POV

I punched a tree. How could he? Nick was the most unfaithful boyfriend in the whole damn world! And that bitch just didn't care about anyone else!

All I did was go to his house to vent about that fight with my mom. His mom answered the door, saying he's asleep, she can't wake him up, but I could come back tomorrow. Oh well. I'd done this drill before. I just snuck around to his first floor window. I was about to knock on it, like I'd done so many times before. Then I looked in and he was making out with some girl. They were sitting on his bed.

I was about to knock on his window so I could tell him off, when I slipped. I looked down at the object that caused my painless fall, then smiled darkly. I'd been a damn good pitcher all my life, but I got better when I went to Camp Half-Blood last summer- before they'd kicked me out. So I wrote one word on the baseball, and pitched it through his window. I wonder what he'll do when he sees the word "Bitch" written on it in my handwriting.

So what could I do? I couldn't go home cause of the fight, couldn't go to my bf's house, so I ran into the dark woods, where I commenced to punching that damn tree. Maybe Camp would take me. Or not, I thought, cringing. The only one who understood me there was my half brother Nico. Nico! Maybe he'd take me.

I sighed and sat down on the moss. Nico could be anywhere, though. I decided to try and sleep in the dark forest for a bit. As I lay down, an uncomfortable stick poked me through my black jeans. As I looked for the stick, I remembered the sharpie I used to write on the baseball. I pulled it out of my pocket. As I remembered my friend's favorite Taylor Swift song, I was struck with a sudden inspiration. I quickly scribbled 'I heart ?' on the back of my hand, then smiled contently and settled in for a nap.

When I woke up, the sun was shining too damn bright. I texted Nico, saying 'where r u?' and he typed, Forks, WA. I sighed and stepped into the shadows.

Watching Nico push the girl into the creek was so sweet. Why can't all boys be as pure as Nico? When they started kissing, I laughed darkly and they jumped, then slowly turned. We had a long conversation, in which I never once said Nico's actual name. I just called him bro, because Nico was too close to Nick, and just thinking about him had me on the verge of tears.

Forget them all, I thought, stepping into the shadows, where I traveled about a mile away, lay down on more moss. There, I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Saltwater Room

Do not own Percy Jackson or the Twilight series. This chapter is Owlcity'sluvr12.

* * *

><p>We sat in silence for a little while after that. After a while, I looked at Nico, who was looking at me. I smiled and kissed him lightly. He laughed and we simultaneously stood and ran back to the house where I jumped into the pool.<p>

I floated to the bottom, laughing. Guess who was sitting on the bottom of the pool? If you said Percy, you are correct! Percy Jackson, my brother, was sitting on the bottom of the pool, staring at me like I'm crazy. For a second, we just stared at each other, but then I surfaced and hopped out. Nico was grinning like an idiot.

I just shook my head and pulled him inside. And stopped, which caused Nico to bump into my backside, making him cry out in pain. I couldn't register any of these things, because I was too surprised to see 7 vampires and 1 human sitting in our living room, talking to Annabeth.

She was obviously not comfortable, but looked over at us, then visibly relaxed. She even had a small smile on her lips as she introduced us.

I soon learned that the vampires were 'The Cullens'. Their 'mom' was Esme, and their 'dad ' was Carlisle. The kids were Emmett and Rosalie, who were an item, and Jasper, who looked like he was in pain, (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist) and Alice, who were also an item.

The lone one out was Edward, who was dating Bella. Bella looked strangely like Iz, who was my sister and Best Friend. But she disappeared in the middle of the war. Nico and I just kept staring at her, frustrated, which was obviously making Edward nervous.

He must've gotten really freaked out, because after a while, he said, "Excuse me, but why are you two staring at my girlfriend?" At this point, Bella blushed, but I just said, "She looks a little like my sister. But that's not possible because my sister disappeared over a year ago..."

As Bella looked up at me, I trailed off. "Iz?" I questioned. She just smiled a toothy, sheepish grin, which was what Iz did when she was trying to deny something. I looked at her, then at Nico, then back at Iz. "IZ!" Nico, Annabeth and I screamed at the same time.

As we rushed up to hug her, Iz was laughing as loud as shit. (A/N: My brother told me to put this in here... how loud is shit anyway?) Suddenly Percy burst in screaming, "OMIGODS! THE HUNTERS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME, BECAUSE I GOT THEM WET, AND THALIA STABBED ME, AND I'M BLEEDING, AND WHY IS A GIRL WHO LOOKS STRANGELY LIKE IZ SITTING IN OUR LIVING ROOM WITH SEVEN VAMPIRES?"

I face palmed, but Iz said, "Percy, you are the stupidest cousin in the world. It is me, doofus! And you said my sister was here. Where is my sister?" Percy paled and started to say some thing, but was interrupted by Thalia stomping in and screaming, "Περσέας Τζάκσον , εγώ είμαι πρόκειται να σκοτώσω τότε Nico να σας φέρει πίσω στη ζωή, ώστε να μπορώ να σε σκοτώσω και πάλι!" (A/N: That means, Perseus Jackson, I am going to kill you then have Nico bring you back to life, so I can kill you again!)

Iz found this hilarious, and burst into a fit of giggles. Thalia looked toward the noise with bright eyes, and charged Iz to hug her.

"I missed you so much, why didn't you contact me? I thought you were dead!" Thalia screeched. Iz was still shaking with laughter as she said, "I tried to contact you- all of you, except Percy,"-Percy scowled at her- "but none of you" she cast a discreet glance at the Cullens "Err, picked up..." she finished with a nervous grin.

"You're such a good cousin Iz. Really." Percy said drily. There was a 3 second silence, but then Bella said, "Thalia?" and Thalia grinned and stabbed Percy (not hard) in the stomach. He started crying out in pain as he fell on the floor.

The 'dad', Carlisle, started to get up, but Annabeth bent down and dripped some nectar in his mouth. I wasn't worried about the vampires, because Percy's- and mine!- blood smells like saltwater. He groaned and sat up, glaring at Thalia. I knew to run and get some water -eww, tap water...- and instead of drinking it, Percy dumped it on himself. He stayed dry, but was unbelievably hyper.

He screamed and ran at Thalia, who charged out the door. I could tell the vamps were confused, so I said, "Er, Iz..." and nodded at them. Her eyes widened and she spun around. "Oh, this explanation will be like feeling Hades' wrath..." she whimpered. I ran into the kitchen, found a bottle of water - a HUGE bottle- ran back and promptly dumped it onto Iz's head.

She had lightning shocks coming off of her, which was really bad- water and lightning. She had a deadly look in her electric blue eyes, and then... well to say the least, she charged. It was like back at camp, and she totally forgot about the Cullens.

It was probably the most intense fight of the millennium, other than the war, of course. She drew her sword, Astrapí, and ran towards me. I summoned water, and she electrocuted it, somehow. I squealed and did the best thing I could think of- I front flipped really high, so I was on the other side of her, and when she turned around, I pointed to the Cullens.

She glanced at them and whimpered. I was really bored, so I walked outside, and started singing the girl's part in Owl City's The Saltwater Room;

Time together is just never quite enough

As I finished the last line, Nico walked up to me and sang the next one. I didn't even know he knew this song. (A/N: **Nico, **Grace,_ Both_)

**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home **  
><span>What will it take to make or break this hint of love? <span>  
><strong>We need time, only<strong>_ time _  
><span>When were apart whatever are you thinking of? <span>  
><strong>If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? <strong>  
><span>So tell me darling, do you wish wed fall in love? <span>  
><strong>All the time, all the<strong> _time_

Isn't that so sweet? I don't think he even likes Owl City. As my mind was buzzing with questions, he leaned over and kissed me. I love Nico DiAngelo.


	3. Teenagers

VOLTURI CASTLE, ARO POV

"Master..." Jane began. "It seems that the... human of the Cullen Coven is one of them."

I looked at her.

NO.

Not possible.

Innocent Isabella Swan was a demigod.

Was it possible?

Of course.

Was it probable?

No.

But how could we have not known?

After all, the Volturi were the most powerful beings in the world- other than those wretched gods.

The gods who had stolen the spotlight.

Sure, Marcus supposedly rid Volterra of vampires.

But those gods were more important.

In an instant I remembered the plan of attacking that camp.

But no one knew where it was.

I looked at Jane.

"Is that all, my dear?"

Her lips curled up in an evil smile.

"No master. You see, we have figured out the location of the camp."

My own mouth started to curve. "Well, then that is fantastic, my dear."

CELESTE POV

All I did was run. Really. I heard Percy, Iz, and Thalia shouting. So I took off. No, not towards the house. I figured Nico had told them all about me, and they had been so pissed, and they were coming to get me.

I guess I should tell you about what I did that was so horrible.

I killed people. A lot of them. On purpose. See, I had been an outcast. People bullied me. One time, they tied a rock to my ankle while I was asleep and threw me into the lake. Good thing Percy was out swimming- otherwise I would have drowned. So, that night, I stabbed everyone who had ever bullied me and drew the symbol of Hades and the letter C in their blood. On them.

Then I ran away. Home. My home. My mom was so glad to see me, until we got into that stupid fight! Then the incident with Nick happened. Now everyone is mad at me. Except... Dad. He might not be mad. And I doubt Nicos mad. But he is a boy- who knows what goes on in his mind?

**Okay. That's all you get for now. Review and maybe I'll write faster! BTW I'm making a playlist for my story!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bang A Drum by Selena Gomez**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Saltwater Room by Owl City**

**Chapter 3:**

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**


	4. Celeste

Hey you guys! My first chapter for this story-that I written. I hope it is good enough.

I need a beta please!

I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight

Playlist:

Simple man by Shinedown

Till' the last shot fired by Trace Adkins

* * *

><p><strong>Iz POV<strong>

Really. I can't believe it. My friends are right here, in front of me, after two years of trying to contact them.

God, don't I hate Kronos.

Why would I mention him? Let me explain. I went missing because of him. I was walking around New York city, in the middle of the war, then ten demi-gods popped up, and starting battling me. Unlike my friends, I didn't care where I hit. I had knock out five of them, but by then I was sore. I suspected that Kronos had found them, for I had never seen them around camp.

Then one of the Demi-gods managed to injure me where I can't fight, and took me to Kronos. There, he had sneered at me, taunted me, ect. The usual.

So then, to prevent him getting beaten, he had sent me in the middle of now where, in a house. I quickly found out that he had messed with the mist, for a man walked in, and said, "Hey Bella."

WTH?

Knowing something was up, I excused myself, and went to my bedroom, for some reason knew where it was, and a flood of memories came to me.

Holy Zeus.

Then Plan A- contact my friends. Failed. Plan B- contact the Grey Lady's. Failed. Plan C- Go to New York? I started, but a I couldn't go past La Push. Failed.

I was stuck here. When a war is going on. Ah He**.

Of course, I had to explain this to my friends. Of course, being my friends, many interruptions happened. The Cullen's didn't know any of this, we had to explain, a Hellhound popped up when Emmet just said it's name casually, you know. The typical.

Then Thalia decided to stab Percy- again- out of randomness. So, we had to heal him and take away Thalia's weapons.

Once again, Typical.

"Honey, is this.. normal behavior for them?" Edward whispered to me.

"Er.. yeah. Usually, Thalia isn't here to stab Percy, so it becomes Annabeth's job. That only happened once, for Annabeth's likes-"  
>"I do not like him!" Annabeth yelled at me, right in my ear. I regret sitting by her.<p>

"Keep telling yourself that." Everybody said, besides Percy and the Cullens. Percy blushed- oh he so likes her- and Annabeth hid her face.

"Not admitting is the first step." Nico said in a voice that he put as much wisdom in it. Failed. Epic Fail.

"Hate to agree with him, but true." Grace said.

"Hey! And you are supposed to be my girlfriend!" Nico protested.

"My point." She shot back. She grinned. Nico started too, but his grin faded.

"What is wrong?" Esme asked, motherly. Seriously, is she Hestia or something?

"Um, we should to you guys something." He said. Grace immediately caught on what he was about to tell them.

"I don't know her, but this girl name Celeste-"

"Oh no.." Annabeth murmured. I shook my head- not her. Not her... Not her.. Not her...

"Grace," I said, "She is the reason why people was afraid of Nico at first."

"Um, she was a outcast, people hated her to the point where they were trying to kill her. Then she broke, then.. um.. killed them. There was a lot of dead people." Percy said. Grace's eyes widened.

"Wow... not good. Why was she here?" Grace asked. Nico looked down sheepishly.

"She won't kill anybody else. She regrets it-"

"NICO!" Everybody yelled.

"Seriously?" I whined.

"Hey! You haven't meet her!"

"Yes we have! I was the one her saw her finish sketching the letter C on the last person killed!" I yelled. "And she smirked and said,'they deserved it!"

"They try to kill her! Percy remember when they tossed her in the lake, with a rock on her leg!" Nico yelled.

"Yes I know! But she was the one who didn't want to tell Chiron! He would have-"

"You know the rules! You kill someone in games, you just loose your smores!" Nico shot back.

We couldn't argue with that fact. But she did kill them...

"So you guys don't like me, huh?" We turn around, and Celeste was there, standing in the door way.


	5. Accept

ALRIGHT PEEPS.

I am sorry for the long update. I seem to forget about this story a lot... XXDD.

Remember I have lots of stories out.. alright?

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW, ECT. I AM IN A MODE RIGHT NOW WHERE I WANT TO WRITE CHAPTERS!

Here ya go and I do not own anything. I didn't even make up Grace and Celeste

* * *

><p>Oh god. The day took a huge turn.<p>

First we found Bella, great!, and then... sucks. CELESTE! Is here!

Oh god.

"Hey." Nico said. Celeste looked at him.

"I love how you stood up for me."

"Should I regret it?"

"Yep. Who are your friends?"

"You know them."

"But I want to to pretend I don't."

"... why?"

"Don't know."

"Ummmmm... why are here?" Alice asked.

"Watching Nico. And my... never mind." Nico's eye's flashed dangerously.

"It is him, right? Nick."

"No!"

"Yes it is! You won't meet my eyes!"

"NICO! CELESTE! SHUT UP!" Grace yelled. Let me tell you, that girl has some lungs. We all clutched our ears and moaned.

"Really?" Emment whined.

"I should leave." Celeste said.

"Don't." It was Rosalie. Wow. "I understand why you took revenge." She said, her eyes had a dark look to it.

"Really?" Celeste snapped. "Tell me your story then, if you understand." Nico shook his head.

"I fell in love with a prince. I thought he was the one. Turned out, he was only using me for my beauty. One day, I was walking home, I saw him with a few other friends, and they started taunting me. Then they started raping me." Rosalie said. "They left me on the streets. I was dying. The Clarlise here, changed me to save my life." Celeste stared at her.

"O.k, you might. I was a outcast, big one too. People tried several times to kill me. Finally, I killed them. My punishment? I went to my dad, Hades, and he just grounded me and made me say sorry to the people I killed. They flipped me off." I understood. I couldn't blame her. Though I would try a different approach.

Annabeth seemed to think the same as me. "Um, Celeste, I am sorry. I didn't know your side." Thalia just shifted a bit, Liz just started listening to music, Grace grinned, got up and put her arm around Celeste, and Nico smiled. Celeste stared at her.

"You mean it." She muttered. Annabeth blinked.

"Of course I do!"

"You won't send me to Camp Half blood?"

"No. Obviously, you did not have a good time there."

"Good." She smiled. "Friends?"

"Uh sure."

"Celeste, .?" Nico demanded.

"He cheated on me." Nico growled, and stood up.

"I will personally kill him for doing that..."

"Nico." Grace said. "Don't. I am sure Hades has a punishment ready, anyways." Nico calmed down.

"Ok!" Jasper said. "What will we do?"

"Talk for a bit, and take Liz to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy suggested.

"Sure." Celeste said, sitting down. "I want to talk to my father about revenge anyways."


	6. Three imprints

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!

I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>We started walking in the woods. Us demi-gods wanted to explore. Me, I wanted to be around some animals. The vampires decided to hunt, much to my displeasure, but they did it a bit far away.<p>

So we were walking, when we met some wolves. Me, I got excited. I didn't realize that they were over-sized wolves. Hey, they looked cute!

"Guys! Look at those wolves.. dang, aren't they big.. HOLY ZEUS THEY ARE BIG! Bella, why is there wolves on steroids on here?" Bella chuckled.

"Hey Jacob. Hey Sam." I snorted. She named those wolves Jacob and Sam? They wolves ran off into the bushes, and boys and one girl walked from were they were.

"Hey Bella!" A boy with shoulder-length hair shouted. He ran towards her, Percy got his pen out, just in case along with the rest of us, and hugged her.

"Hey Jake! How is everybody doing?" Bella asked.

"Pretty good." She answered. She noticed Percy and Annabeth staring at two people, a girl and boy.

The rest of them was smirking.

"Leah!" A boy exclaimed. "You just imprinted!"

"Shut up! Why are making fun of me, anyways? Brady imprinted!"

"HI DEMIGODS!" Celeste yelled. "And wow... Hot guy alert." Nico looked at her in shock.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, scared. She looked at him like she is innocent, but then turned around to get a drink of what-ever that was in her water-bottle. Nico growled, and knocked it out of her hand.

She didn't notice.

She was staring at a boy.

"Three imprints?" Bella asked, shocked. "Well, I guess Percy and Annabeth don't like each other no more.."

"What just happened?" Percy asked, shocked.

"Add this: No Athena would be throwing a fit!" Bella added, excited.

"Imprint? What is that?" Celeste asked.

"Um..." A boy said...

"Lets introduce our selves." Sam said. "I am Sam, he is Jared, here is Leah, Seth, Brady, Quil,.." It went on for a little bit more.

"What is a imprint?" Annabeth asked, staring at Brady.

"When Werewolves,-" In a flash, our weapons was out. The werewolves backed away from my sheild, Aegis.

"Thalia!" A lady said, behind us. I knew that voice. I turned around, and I kneeled.

"Lady Artemis."

"Stand up. You guys shall not harm these shape-shifters." She spoke in Ancient Greek.

"Why, my lady?" Celeste asked. Artemis narrowed her eyes at her.

"They protect humans. They call them selves Were-wolfs, but they are really Shape shifters." Then she looked at Bella. "Your father is glad that you are alive, Bella." Bella bowed her head.

"It is great, I must agree." She said, smiling. Then Artemis spoke to me.

"You are supposed to be the imprint of one of these guys." I narrowed my eyes. "But our agreement prevented this."

"Who?"

"Nico."


	7. Explaining

_Hey you guys. Thanks go to PureAwesomeness13 for editing this chapter. Thank you so much!_

_This chapter brings in the Voulturi again.. finally. haha I bet you guys though I forgot about them. _

_Drama that I created in the end of the last chapter will be gone in this chapter._

_Thank you all to my readers who stick by me, and review. Many thanks!_

_Now, I will shut up and let you read the chapter:D_

* * *

><p><strong>X.<strong>Thalia**.X**

"We need to know what an imprint is before we can... digest this information. " I told her.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked.

"She was supposed to imprint with Nico." Annabeth said. "Though we don't know what an imprint is!" Annabeth stomped her foot. Oh, doesn't she hate not knowing stuff.

"An imprint is like finding your soulmate. It only works for... shape shifters." Jared said. I paused.

"NICO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SOULMATE!" I shrieked. Nononononononono. I joined the Hunters for another reason- to avoid being hurt by love!

"How is he supposed to be a shape shifter!" Quil asked, shocked.

"His mother's side. Her father was one of you guys." Artemis answered. "He didn't change though."

"Oh great." Nico threw his hands in the air. "Being the son of Hades is enough! Why this!" He exclaimed.

"The son of Hades?" The wolves asked at the same time.

"The Greek gods are real. Say they're a myth, there is a god here to pulverise you." Celeste said simply. She was dusting off dirt on her water bottle that didn't hold water. The shape shifers snorted.

"I should blast you right now." Artemis growled. Before she went on, two men came walking in.

"Bella!" One of them exclaimed. Zeus. Bella grinned, and came running towards him.

"Father!" She yelled happily. She hugged him. I was slightly jealous; I never got a hug from my father. The other man looked uncomfortable.

"Father." Nico and Celeste said together. They didn't have any reunions.

"I am going to kill your ex-boyfriend." Hades said to Celeste. Sam flared up.

"Ex?" He growled. Hades raised an eyebrow.

"Aphrodite." He just said.

"Yep! Good news huh? APRHODITE, I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE IMMORTAL!" Then Celeste shadow traveled right before a flock of doves came down on her. Or weapons, for Ares is fighting his wife's battles. Hades chuckled, along with me. I love watching her do that.

"Love never works out for us, huh?" He just said, before scowling at Percy.

"Now, let's explain everything for the second time today!" Bella said cheerfully, before launching in an explanation.

In the end, Leah had ended up next to Percy, and Brady next to Annabeth, and me far away from Nico.

"These are our lives." Grace said close to Nico.

"Artemis." Nico started slowly. "Since I didn't.. imprint with Thalia-" He shuddered, much to Grace's pleasure,"Did I imprint with Grace?"

"You didn't imprint with anybody yet, for you haven't become.. a shape shifter." Nico nuzzled Grace's hair. I saw him whisper something to Grace, which made her grin and kiss him.

I was glad at that moment that I was with the Hunters. I didn't want any mushy stuff like that.

"My lady," I whispered to her,"I do not regret joining the Hunters. Mushy stuff like that.. uh." Artemis smiled.

"Yes. One of the minor reasons why I didn't go under any boy's charm.. if they had any." I laughed, and started a conversation with Annabeth.

**X.**Grace**.X**

When I found out that Nico was supposed to be with Thalia, I was livid. For a second. Then I saw the relieved look on her face. She didn't want any love. She was glad.

So I was.. not livid again.

Nico made it a point to pay more attention than normal to me. He was just reassuring me that he still loved me. I lapped up the attention, glad. It made me happy; I hated being mad at her.

But I was also happy for Annabeth, Percy and Celeste. Celeste had somebody to confide her feelings to, Percy had somebody that he wouldn't have to worry about some goddess trying to kill him. Same with Annabeth.

"Grace?" Nico whispered to me. "Would you leave me. .when..." I knew what he was talking about.

"No Nico. You will protect mortals from vampires." I said, stroking his cheek. The shape-shifters explained themselves just earlier.

His shoulders sagged with relief. "Good, I don't want you to go." He nuzzled my neck. He didn't leave any love marks, just pressed his face against my neck.

I could taste a bit of salt in the air. I knew what it meant. It told Nico to never hurt me.

"Never." Nico whispered, then kissed me softly on the forehead. I climbed in his lap. We pressed our foreheads together, just staring in each other's eyes.

**X.**Aphrodite**.X**

Aw! Aren't Nico and Grace so sweet! I sort of wish Thalia and Nico were together.. but Zeus and Artemis would not like it if I made something like that happen!

**.X.**Alice **X.**

One moment I was sketching a dress, and then I was in a vision.

I saw numerous figures in black cloaks with bright red eyes, running towards a camp. It had a two story white house, a huge pine tree, with a dragon and a golden fleece. Campers were dueling, climbing a rock wall. I knew the place. The Demi-gods had explained it to us: Camp half-Blood.

The Voulturi was going to attack Camp.


	8. I am a killer

-ducks food and shoes as she walks in.- SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK AND LAZYINESS. XD

Alright. Here is the long awaited chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracy POV?<strong>

"We need to get to camp." Percy declared when the Cullens told us. Celeste looked uncomfortable.

"I want to help you guys but..." She trailed off. I looked at her sympathetically along with the others. The Wolves looked confused. I sighed, and put my head on Nico's shoulder.  
>"Can we help?" Jacob asked.<br>"We are not going to let out imprints fight while we are just sitting here." Leah said, looking at Percy closely. He grinned.  
>"Yes." Annabeth said. "They will help a lot, and what is the chances they will get hurt with there speed?"<br>"Fates." Thalia muttered. Us demi-gods shook our heads in agreement.  
>"We need to go soon." Iz said, speaking up.<br>"How should we get there?" Asked Annabeth.  
>"Um... we have wolves and vampires here with great speed." Alice said, chuckling. Though the chuckle did not last. The mood in the house was too depressing.<br>"Oh alright." Celeste huffed. "Well, I have to go." Seth looked up alarmed.  
>"What! Why!"<br>"Seth.." She hesitated.  
>"Celeste." Annabeth said firmly. "He won't judge you."<br>"But-"  
>"Celeste." The demigods said. She huffed and faced Seth.<br>"I am not allowed to go back to Camp Half-Blood because I did something unforgivable." She paused. "I killed people."  
>Silence.<br>"What.. why?" Seth asked shocked.  
>"They made her life H***." Nico said quietly. "Just because she was the daughter of Hades. One time, while she was sleeping, they tied a rock to her feet and threw her in the lake. If Percy hadn't came along.."<br>"I killed them not nicely. When they were dead, I carved the symbol of Hades on there skin and the letter C."  
>Silence.<br>"Cel," Seth said. "I understand, though I will never do that, I understand." He stood up to give her a hug. She returned it. After a minute they broke apart.  
>"But they will accept your help, right?" Esme asked, begging.<br>They all shook there heads. "No, they will think that Celeste is helping them to get revenge on them for kicking her out." I said sadly.  
>"And the Gods won't like it either." Added Thalia. "A daughter of Athena, two sons of Ares, one daughter of Ares, a daughter of Demeter, a son of Aphrodite, and a son of Hephaestus was killed." Celeste looked down, ashamed.<br>"No we won't like it." A voice said behind them. They turned around and there was Athena, glaring at Celeste.  
>"Mom!" Annabeth shouted.<br>"Annabeth. How are you doing?"  
>"Alright. But mother.."<br>"No."  
>"We need her! Four children of the Big Three to help us!"<br>"Powerful yes, but she might turn on you."  
>Then everybody heard the ground split and saw Celeste standing up. "I am tired of people think I don't regret it. Only my father, Hades the best of all the gods, understands. How about you find out what your daughter did to me, Athena." Then she jumped in the hole.<br>"Grace, I am going to follow her making sure she is o.k"  
>"Alright." He jumped in the hole after her, and closed it up. Athena looked mad.<br>"She is not going to help." She said as a final word, before vanishing. Seth looked P*****.  
>"How dare she?" He fumed.<br>"Seth," Annabeth started. "Think about there point of view. Mary was her favorite daughter." She said sadly. Everybody sighed.  
>"Well, lets go to camp to let them know." Percy said standing up, already with his sword out.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh.. yeah... go ahead and not review -pouts- because I didn't update...<p> 


End file.
